WWFEAR
by eclipsestar666
Summary: Something has changed in the landscape of WWE. Is it the strange cult, The Wyatt Family, that has done this? Perhaps it is the howling of some beast in the night. Or the missing cases of certain divas? Journey with me now, as we explore what happens, when the lines between fear and horror are crossed.


**WWFEAR**

**Episode 1: The Man Who Laughs**

The cold sweat running down his forehead was the first sign that he should wake up. He thrashed his head about in a skewed attempt to awaken himself from what he thought was just a fitful dream. The "Awesome One" had experienced nights like this before. Nights where his eyes had just refused to open, and it would just need a good carousing. The Miz just thought that tonight was another one of those nights. That was until he blinked. That was until his eyelashes brushed the cloth that hung in front of his face. "What the fuck?" he mumbled aloud as shook his head violently. Out of his daze he thrashed about now, trying to shake the cloth that had been wrapped around his eyes. Miz attempted to lift his hands to remove the straps; finding that this was impossible to do. Leather straps had been wrapped around his hands and apparently knotted around a metal stake that was imbedded behind him. For all intents and purposes he couldn't move. He tugged harder, trying to remove the stake before he figured that it was best to just think 'to hell with this' and opened his mouth wide. "Help!" he shouted out loud, the words reverberating off of the walls. They almost echoed.

His 'brothers' heard the noise just as he did. They heard and they responded almost quizzically, as if testing to see if they were to react to it. He didn't. Not just yet. He only continued to rock back and forth in his chair, staring at the picture of a woman that was resting on the mantlepiece of his fireplace. She had cold grey eyes, eyes that pierced the very soul when they looked at him. He wouldn't smile, not at that picture. Too many memories behind what she had helped him accomplish, helped him do and helped him create. He heard the cry for help again and now he reacted to it, pulling himself out of the chair as his followers joined him on his walk to the outside. The crisp air washed over him, leaving with it the smell of swamp leaves and water drenched in alcohol and tears. Home. "C'mon brothers. Let's tend to our guest." Bray Wyatt instructed as they walked with a purpose toward the shed.

The Miz let his head sink down to look at his feet, kicking them out every now and then to keep the blood flowing through them. This had to be someones idea of a prank gone wrong right? He stretched himself along the floor a bit to try and get out of his position but once more the straps held him tight to the ground, and without his sight he couldn't tell if getting up was even a wise move or not. He simply resigned himself to yelling out another "Help!" before he heard a wooden door creak open. "Hello? Is someone there? Get me out!" he shouted out loud, hearing the foot falls of three individuals which stopped when one a boot touched his shoes. "Hello, Mizanin. We were waiting." a voice said, a voice with a clear backwoods accent and lunatic malice. "Wyatt? You crazy fuck. Hey, get me out of this thing." Miz said almost pleadingly, a laugh bubbiling in his throat. "I can't do that Mizanin."

"You...what do you mean you can't get me out of this thing?" Miz asked in shock as he heard the foot falls surround him slowly. A hand reached down, Eric Rowan, who pulled the cloth away from his face so he could see who was looking at him. The face of the Eater of Worlds. A sadistic smile gleamed along the cult leaders face; his hat removed so that the sweat covered hair was plainly visible, plastered against his skin. He stretched out his hand revealing pliers. Pliers that were rusted and didn't seem like they had had much use. "Wyatt...don't joke about this man, let me out." Miz pleaded in a tone that surprised even him from how much it sounded like begging. Luke Harper began to whistle a soft tune. A tune that was a recognizable song of an innocent childhood long since passed.

"I can't do that. She won't let me. She says you talk too much." Bray sighed as he knelt in front of him, waving the pliers in front of his face. "In fact...she says that I need to 'Silence the screaming lamb.' I have to do what Abigail says Miz. She knows best." he whispered in a reverent tone. The Miz widened his gaze and scraped his legs hard against the ground as he clamped his mouth shut. The pliers drew closer and closer, but with his mouth closed they weren't going to get anywhere. Bray didn't stop though, he simply opened the pliers up and slammed the shut against the Miz's upper lip, pulling at the tender skin. The whistling intensified, drowning out the screams as his lip began to tear away from his face.

Blood splashed the wooden floor, as Bray Wyatt continued to tear away until a wet slap on the floor signaled the tearing of the upper lip and its toss on the ground. The Miz screamed out in agony, his jaw immediately grasped and held open by the meaty hand of Eric Rowan. Bray waved the blood soaked pliers in the air before reaching inside of his mouth, clamping down on the wriggling tongue and beginning to pull. "Stop, children what's that sound? Everybody look what's going down?" Bray sang softly as he began to pull harder and harder, drowning out the screams of Sister Abigail's chosen victim. His feet thrashed against the floor trying to get the big man off, but it did no good. His screams began to almost mix into the chorus of the song, becoming an unintelligible babble of noise. A babble drowned out by the singing of the family, adhering to the teachings of the woman whose kiss could destroy worlds.

**All superstars and other such references belong to their respected owners. This is a small 'episodic' thing I shall be doing which I am willing to take requests for certain episodes. I'd like to keep this with WWE figures though, since I do not like watching Impact and don't know much about their superstars anymore. **


End file.
